


An Act of Kindness

by XxLovinExtremeJWxX



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), lourry - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harris Toyles - Freeform, I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing, I was just bored, Kindess, Love, M/M, Romance, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, act of kindess, kind, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry is love, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, lourry stylinson, love is love, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovinExtremeJWxX/pseuds/XxLovinExtremeJWxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things happen to good people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've seen this story before. I don't know who the author is, but the content of the book and the ideas does belong to the author... Blah blah blah sorry, I don't know what to write. I just changed the characters and the background story of them, and added some contents.

It was a surprisingly cold winter night. The trees were bowing down due to the merciless strong wind that was blowing harshly. 

Harry was in his car, the steering wheel was slightly jammed, the leather sits were ripped and his heating system was down so he was practically shivering in his car. He was driving for more than two hours now, he went to a cliff earlier that day and sat there, his legs dangling on the edge. There was a part of him wishing that he'd jump but the urge of jumping was fought back as he thought of the love of his life.

The sky was now torn, a shade of grey mixing in the blue, a dashing red splitting through purple. After another half an hour of driving the sky was finally consumed with darkness, taking over the sky completely.

The head lights of his car were out, so the only source of light came from the dazzling moon. It was enough to see anyway, Harry was used to seeing in darkness.

He had been out of a job for two years now. He was staying in this town for his family, everyone moved away from this crappy town anyway, the remaining neighbourhood knew one another.

He was taping his fingers to the rhythm that was playing in his head. He was so deep in his thoughts he almost ignored a small figure in front of the road. He squinted his green orbs to a thin line and observed the figure in front of him.

Harry didn't know the person--which was grotesque since no one ever comes round the neighbourhood, no one bothers to. He got off the car grudgingly, a little perplexed why that is. There was a figure in the middle of the road, all alone, gushes of icy wind blowing onto his face. The figure was curled into a ball, rocking himself frontwards and backwards, he took a step forward, squatting down and observing the person in front of him. 

The person was in a thin blazer, or leather jacket, he couldn't see clearly due to the dark. His blonde hair ruffled, snowflakes landing on him, causing him to shiver. A smile crept up Harry's lips and he asked the person in front of him softly,''Hey, do you need help? You seem like.. you're cold?'' He wanted to be compassionate but it somehow came out like a question more than a statement. The blonde-haired boy looked up from his arms and locked his gaze onto Harry. ''Umm... I know it will sound stupid but my tire is flat and... And I don't know how to fix it." His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. He was definitely intimidated by Harry, but he had imagined all the bad things that could have come to pass if Harry didn't stop his car.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "It's not stupid, come on, let me help you." He said, walking over to his car and grabbing the tools needed to fix a tire. The blonde boy just backed away further, as if Harry was a tiger and might just bite him, tear his flesh into two whilst he was still conscious. Rippng into shreds made the boy shiver under his skin. He tried to shake the thoughts away from his brain but it the image was somehow imprinted on every single corner of his brain so he was unable to shake away the thoughts. 

''I-I'm Niall.'' The blonde bloke spoke up as Harry was fixing his tire. Harry flashed him one of his cheeky smiles and said,'' I'm Harry.'' 

After that, several minutes of silene were settled in the atmosphere. To both Niall and Harry's surprise, it wasn't awkward or weird or anything. They were just somehow enjoying their time in the hyperborean air. They could both feel their noses going numb and both their fingers were starting to sting like millions and millions of needles were jabbing against their skin. Yet somehow, despite the fact they were shivering, teeth clattering, toes curled up due to the snowy weather, they were both glad.

Niall was glad that someone came to his aid.

Harry was glad he could help someone, he had been living his life for so long sometimes he felt like he didn't remember the purpose of living anymore. Helping people brings joy to one's life. Because you get the feeling that you helped someone when they needed help. Even if you're having the most disasterous day, you were feeling ever so low about yourself and you come to someone's abet. The feeling--it's like being someone's sunshine on their rainy day, as you yourself is the sun, you feel warm, and you're radianting warmth, bringing smiles to everyone's face. Sometimes, you want to be the hero, the important person of someone's life, even if it is just for a day or a brief moment. 

A clang was heard and Niall's gaze fell to Harry as the sound came from him. Harry smiled brightly as he looked at his work. 

''All done!'' he somewhat exclaimed. 

Niall beamed at Harry, he was glad that Harry didn't attack him or anything, and when he came to think about it, it was quite silly of him, thinking how he was apprehensive. 

Niall's lips curved into a grin, he clamped his hands over his mouth and blew hot air into his palms, his hands feeling warmth almost immediately. ''Thank you. He shoved his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a Mark Cross wallet and pried it open.

''How much do you want?'' Harry instantly shook his head and his curls were flying wildly all over the place. ''No. I am not doing this for money.'' Harry stated before he was about to walk off, back to his car. But Niall interrupted him by placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, halting him in the middle of the way. 

''T-Then how am I going to repay you? Do you want my watch o-or a job? If you want a job, I think my dad needs an assistant, but you have to move to London for the job though. I think I can arran--'' but he was cut off by Harry shaking his head so violently that his curls was more messy than usual. 

''No. Umm if you insist..'' Niall nodded, encouraged his "saviour" to continue. ''Umm, next time you see someone in need, help them and think of me.'' Harry said and strolled off back onto his car, turned the ignition on and drove off into the darkness of the night. 

Niall opened the door of his car and hopped onto his comfy leather driver seat. And he too, drove off.

***

There was a sign illuminating in the dark, the gloom of the light flickering due to the fact that there was a strong breeze in the air. The wind was blowing mercilessly at the sign, causing it to sway violently from side to side. 

Niall squinted his eyes to look clearly at the sign. The image was becoming clearer and clearer, and on it was clearly written "Treehouse Cafe". 

Niall pulled over his Mercedes and hopped off the car, locking the door behind.

The frigid air came into contact with Niall's skin. He shivered and tugged on his leather jacket, wrapping it around himself. His teeth on his upper jaw were clattering into his the teeth in his lower one. His black leather shoes digging into the snow, frostbite on his toes. The once white snow on the ground was turning black, contaminated by the dirt on the ground. The snowflakes landing softly on the shoulder pad of his leather jacket, he gently brushed them off, immediately regretting it afterwards when the ice cold feeling began shooting from the tip of his fingers to his forearm, leading his whole body to shiver. The shadows of the trees were casting over every surface possible, yet there seemed to be a battle amongst the light and the shadows. 

How ironic, Niall thought. Just like the world. Darkness will try to consume any fragment of light. Evil will devour every piece of good and pure. Even though darkness will always win in the end, the good never goes down without a fight. 

Slowly and cautiously, Niall made his way to the Treehouse Cafe, making extra effort to try not to slip and fall. 

Niall deliberately pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to disturb the owner inside at such a late hour. There was a jingle from the bell hanging down from the ceiling, overly abused by the door slamming into it every day. Niall frowned slightly as he entered the restaurant. The restaurant was not warm, it was almost as cold as the blizzard outside, the only difference was there was no snow. 

There was a boy, a rag in his hand as he was leaning over the table, desperately trying to rub a spot off the corner of the bench. His feathery chestnut brown hair was swept to the side, his cerulean blue eyes drifting to the door, a warm smile plastered across his features. His petite waist turning slightly to the side. 

He stopped scrubbing the spot and stood up straight, the towel still within his grip. 

Louis's lips curved up into a smile, white pearls flashed at Niall. "How may I help you?" His voice tender, slowly making his way to Niall. 

Niall just shrugged slightly and glanced around the room. The walls were painted a soothing green over them, a picture of a pot of sunflowers put into an elegant brown frame, was hung on the wall. Niall cleared his throat a little before he stated," I'd like a cup of latte to go please. Oh! And a-"

There was a sudden wail. Louis immediately spun around on the spot, apprehension written across his face before falling off, replaced by an apologetic grin again. "Wait, I'm sorry. Just a second." Louis said, before dashing off into the back room, coming back moments later with a child in his arms. 

The baby was wailing and kicking his chubby little legs, feet stepping into Louis's stomach. Louis began to sway the baby from side to side, then bouncing it up and down in his embrace. The child stopped his crying and looked at Louis with a huge adorable grin on his face. Louis smiled and buried his face into the child's stomach and blew raspberries. The baby giggled. The child put his teeny hand onto Louis's face and touched it. "Well, someone wants a little attention, do they?" Louis asked in a baby voice. The child, in return just gurgled happily.

Niall couldn't help but coo at the adorableness at the baby. He reached out unconsciously and played with the baby's teeny hand. The child curled his small fingers around Niall's index finger and giggled in glee. 

Louis couldn't help but beam at the sight. "Oh, right. Um... I would also like a muffin to go please." Louis nodded and carried the child and went into the he back room again, setting down the child on his kiddie chair and handing him his sippy cup. 

Louis swiftly grabbed the muffin and put it into the brown paper bag. Then he proceeded to make the latte.

Niall walked up to the counter as Louis was making his latte. "So... He's your son?" Louis nodded, his gaze still locked onto the coffee and smiled to himself. "Yeah, he is. His name is Jacob." Niall nodded. "How old is he?" "He just turned one last week. But we didn't have any money to buy him a birthday cake so we just made a cupcake for him ourselves." Niall raised an eyebrow at Louis whilst asking," and by we you mean... You and your wife?" Louis let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head. "No, I meant with me and my husband." "Aww. That's nice." A little laugh slipped passed Louis's lips as he thanked Niall. 

Louis stirred the coffee with a teaspoon and pulled it out of the latte, licking the spoon before putting it into the sink. He pushed the cover onto the top of the latte and put it into the bag with the muffin, folding the top of the brown paper bag once before handing it to Niall. Niall pulled out his wallet and was about to pay when a sound of a cry erupted from the back room.

Louis shot him an apologetic smile again and said," sorry, Jacob has been quite fussy lately, maybe it's due to the cold weather." Niall just grinned and nodded his head. "Nah, it's okay. Just check up on him." And with that, Louis darted into the back room again, trying to get Jacob to stop his fussing but failing miserably. After five minutes, he decided to lift Jacob up and carried him out of the room. 

But Niall was nowhere to be seen. Jacob buried his chubby little face into the crook of Louis's neck, sleep starting to take over. Louis glanced out of the window and noticed that the customer's car was gone. 

There was a note on the counter. He strolled over the country and picked up the note. Underneath the note was five $100 dollar bills. 

The note said: 

"Anyway, you seemed like you needed the money and Jacob certainly need some warm clothes. Don't worry, you're not in my debt or anything. Just see this as an act of kindness from a random stranger. Someone helped me today, when my tire was flat. I didn't know how to repay him so he told me to do something nice for someone and think of him.

Ps: Keep the change." 

Tears welled up in Louis's sapphire blue eyes. Compassionate people were hard to come by nowadays. Almost everyone are selfish, other people's need never had come across their minds. Louis pecked Louis's forehead lightly and picked up the five $100 dollar bills and stuffed it into his skinny jeans. The smile never leaving his face for the rest of the night. 

***

That night, Jacob was in his crib next to Louis's bed. Louis was lying on his side, curled himself up like a ball and was fast asleep. The bed dipped and there was an arm snaked around Louis's petite waist. A tender kiss was pressed to the top of his head and he sighed contently. 

Louis turned around, facing his husband. 

A genuine smile was on his pink lips. He leaned in and kissed Louis softly, making Louis hum against his lips. 

"So what did you do today?" 

"Hmm.. Nothing special." 

Louis nuzzled his face into his chest, feeling arms immediately wrapped around him. 

"I love you Louis."

"I love you too Harry." 

And with that, arms around each other, cuddling on the bed, they fell asleep together with a smile tugging at the corner of their lips.

And maybe, after all, good things do happen to good people.


End file.
